The Winter Festival
by astrum202
Summary: It's been eight years since peace has been restored. Toph and Zuko enjoy a dance at the Fire Nation Winter Festival where Toph will eventually face her parents, and Zuko will surprise everyone. Toko.
1. Dust in the Winter

The light from the torches seemed to dance around the walls of the Fire Lord's great hall. The scene inside was in great contrast to the cold winter's night outside. Lords and ladies of every nation danced merrily to the music of the Fire Nation's best musicians, reveling in the splendor of everything around them. The Fire Nation's winter festival was an ancient tradition, established to help fire benders through their period of vulnerability with the shortened days. In the years since the war had ended it had taken on a merrier theme, inviting all of the nations to celebrate in peace with the trust that they would do no harm to its vulnerable host.

At the front of the room sat Lord Iroh, the Fire Lord's most trusted advisor. He watched the dancing couples as he sipped his tea. He frowned when his eyes fell upon his nephew. Fire Lord Zuko was dressed in more common clothes than those of his guests. Instead of a festive suit like those of the other lords he wore his usual maroon tunic and scarlet breeches. His hair was not worn up in the formal bun but instead hung slack in a horse tail down his neck. It was obvious from the twenty-four year-old's expression that he was dancing with his partner, the daughter of a powerful fire merchant, more out of necessity than personal taste.

Iroh sighed. He knew Zuko was only dancing because he had asked him too in the first place. It had been four years since he and Mai had broken up and if you asked his uncle it was high time that Zuko took more interest in girls. He had lost all interest in balls or social events of any kind and had grown more stiff and serious. The only times he was truly himself when they were alone or with the Avatar and his friends. Iroh sighed again. If only their house guest would come back.

Zuko bowed to his partner when the music stopped. Before the girl had a chance to say a word he departed, making his way over to the side of the room. He leaned against the wall, grinning a little at the frustrated stare of his uncle. He knew his uncle wanted him to start thinking about marriage, but how could he when the right girl was not even around to propose to?

"Nice party, Sparky." The Fire Lord looked beside him, startled by the girl's familiar voice. "Hope you don't mind me stopping in uninvited."

"No…of course I don't, Toph." He had not seen the girl in the last four years and the changes in her were startling. She had finally gotten her growth spurt and was almost as tall as he was. Her bangs had been pulled away from her face in a way that was elegant, but not fancy and her long hair hung in a loose ponytail down her back. Her body had developed into a shape that many of the noble girls would kill for. She had been sixteen the last time the two of them had seen each other, but she really had not looked much different than she had at twelve. Now it hit Zuko for the first time she had really become a woman.

For a minute he had no idea what to say. Seeing the earth-bender again after such a long time was awkward, especially considering the suddenness of her departure. Zuko frowned, remembering the bitterness he had felt after she left. Toph, though she could not see it, felt his anger and shifted uncomfortably.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" She let out a sigh. He seemed more curious than angry with her, although there was a sense of hurt in his voice that she could not ignore.

"I wanted to see you, Sparky. I thought by now the fumes between you and Sunshine might have cooled down, so I figured it was safe for me to stop by for awhile."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. "You mean you left because of my trouble with Mai?!"

"I figured I was just getting in the way of your relationship."

"Toph, you were gone for FOUR YEARS! You leave without so much as a goodbye and just go wandering off to who knows where, and you expected my crumbling relationship to serve as an excuse?!" Toph stared at him, and he realized how angry he must have sounded. He blushed and looked at the ground.

"Wait, so you and Sunshine never got married?" The confused stare on Toph's face was enough to make Zuko smile. He had not seen that look for a long time, not since she was still a child. He shook his head. "Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, things probably wouldn't have worked very well between us anyway." He frowned again. "That still doesn't explain why you were gone for so long."

"Oh," Toph blushed, starting to stammer, "I just figured I should leave. After all I had already been imposing on you for so long…and I wanted some time to help Aang with his search." After things had quieted down for awhile rumors had begun to emerge of nomads belonging to no nation. They had sounded a lot like reemerging airbenders and Aang had set out to follow them.

"Any luck?"

"I'm not sure, I left them about a year ago." Toph was still blushing and Zuko knew right away that she had been lying, at least partially. She may well have been with Aang and the others but it was clear that had not been why she left. Still, he was happy to see her and figured he should avoid pressing the matter.

Despite her unexpected appearance he was happy just to look at his old friend again. She had become very beautiful during her absence, not that she had not been before, but now it was more refined. She was wearing a soft green skirt, similar to the ones Katara would wear with breeches under it, but she still had that sense of tom boyishness that had grown on him over the years.

"Hey Sparky, dance with me." Her green-grey eyes were fixed on him in a look of indifference, and her tone was blunt implying it was an order not a request. Zuko reddened as his heart started to speed up. He looked away with an uncomfortable expression. Toph shifted awkwardly at his silent response. What was she thinking? Why would he dance with her when he could have any of the young ladies in the room? "Sorry I…"

"No," he said, his hand grabbing hers gently. "I'd love to." Toph smiled, recognizing that he was not lying.

Zuko was expecting Toph's dancing to be clumsy on account of her blindness, but instead she danced with grace. "How did you learn to do that?" Toph made a face.

"Come on Sparky, you know how uptight nobles are about dancing. My parents even made me take lessons earlier than most girls because they were worried I would take longer to teach. But you know, it's just like bending in its own way."

"I would think you would dislike such a tedious thing as dancing," the Fire Lord responded jokingly.

"Not at all, I actually find it rather enjoyable," Toph smiled a little embarrassedly "Especially when I have a good partner." Zuko grinned. The two danced effortlessly to the rhythm, reveling in the music. A few times Zuko caught the approving smile of his uncle. He had to wonder if Iroh was the reason Toph had made it so discreetly past the palace guards and somewhat resented him for not telling him she was even here. Still, for the first time in years Zuko felt truly happy, so he would not begrudge his uncle too much.

The music stopped as did their dance. A new, slower one was beginning and reluctantly he went to return to their place at the wall. As if sensing his reluctance Toph grabbed his hand. "Come one Sparky," she said smiling, "I haven't danced in years, and you're probably the only partner I'd be able to get."

Zuko smiled, taking her other hand. "I doubt that," he whispered under his breath. The two danced in silence for awhile, and eventually Zuko noticed his partner seemed lost in thought. He wanted to talk to her, but worried that any conversation might reawaken some of the bitterness their first conversation had provoked.

"I left because of Mai," she finally said quietly. He stopped, gaping at her.

"What?!" Toph shrugged.

"She thought I was spending too much time with you. I heard her say to you once that either I left or she did, so I left to not get in your way. Looks like I was a little late. Sorry." Zuko grinned, remembering the conversation.

"I should be apologizing. That just showed me what a bad relationship I was in. Still, why did you finally come back?" Oh he could remember that conversation. It was also when he realized who he _should_ have been with.

Now Toph was smiling, a little weaker that Zuko's however. "What can I say? You were the only one to get even close to beating me and I was getting bored. Plus it is impossible to find a decent cup of tea anywhere these days." They started dancing again, but Zuko could tell Toph was still leaving something out.

Eventually the music stopped and the day's festivities concluded. Toph looked so happy and it pained Zuko to have to ask her the question that had been haunting him since he first saw her that night. The many guests made their way out of the great hall, dispersing about the city to their respective lodgings. Toph turned to follow them. "Where can I stay Sparky? If you don't have any room for me I'd be more than happy to sleep in the…"

"Toph," said Zuko grimly cutting her off. Toph stopped, feeling the pain his body was emitting into the ground. He turned her to face him, gripping both of her shoulders gently but firmly. "Have you…have you seen your parents yet?"

Toph furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion and irritation. "No," she said, raising her voice slightly, "and I hope you don't think you're…"

"Toph, more nobles from the Earth Kingdom are arriving tomorrow." He was still gripping her shoulders, but his hands had softened. "I did not expect you to be here. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you sooner." Toph's eyes widened in realization. Zuko looked away, taking his hands from her shoulders. "If you want I can make arrangements for you to…"

"No." Toph's face was bent to the ground and for the first time in knowing her she seemed…fragile to Zuko. Then he saw the look of determination on her face, and he remembered why he respected the twenty year-old so much. "It's high time I face them. I've grown now. I should take responsibility for my actions." She started to leave, before she turned to Zuko again. Without warning she stepped up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks. I missed you…Zuko." He wondered if she could feel how loudly his heart was beating. He put a hand on her brown hair. It was surprisingly soft completely unlike the cold gloss of Mai's hair. She had called him Zuko. It sounded a little odd, but he had to admit he liked hearing her say his proper name.

"I missed you too, Toph."

A/N: Hello all! Due to the fact that this is not a Jane Austen fic, many of you are probably new readers. I should warn you now that most of my author's notes tend to be just me apologizing for my poor writing style. Yeah, I'm trying to work on that, both my notes and style. Anyway, now for a few notes about the story. Toko is one of those pairings that I absolutely love, has some encouragement for a while in the story…and then is shot down. Still I think that as the two reach a more mature age their relationship has possibility. I don't write a lot of fanfiction based on TV (obviously, as this is the first attempt I'm bothering to post) and the writing of this is rather choppy. Please bear with me. Well please review, and may the hearts of all Toko fans be satisfied! Oh and the next chapter will feature a confrontation with Toph's parents. Be prepared.

-Astrum


	2. Words to Shake the Earth

Toph sat curled on her bed, listening to the happy voices drifting through her window from the happy festivities of the Festival. It made her sick, thinking that somewhere among those light-hearted voices were her parents. Although she would never have admitted it to anyone she was nervous. The idea of her parents' reactions was troubling, made worse by the fact that she knew she should have returned long ago.

"I wonder if they've met him," her thoughts turning to Zuko. She smiled, blushing a little as she recalled the dances they shared last night. It had been so wonderful seeing him again. She sighed, realizing that there was no way she could ever tell him why she had really come back. She had to wonder if he was dancing with any other pretty noble's daughters, or if he wasn't already engaged to one. The idea repulsed her.

There was a knock on her door and she felt Iroh beyond it. "Come in," she murmured. The old firebender entered, carrying with him a tea pot and two cups.

"I thought you might want some tea before you meet them." Toph smiled gratefully, knowing that he was probably vexing one or two lords by shirking the dances.

"Thanks." She took her cup and sipped its contents, letting the warm liquid flow through her body, rejuvenating her. "Ah this is what I've been missing," she said grinning. "You should tell Sparky to make it a decree that everyone has to follow your instructions for tea making. I've lost count of the number of people who have given me leaves and water and tried to pass it off as tea." Iroh laughed at the gleam in his friend's eyes and her hearty chuckle. She may have grown in the past eight years, but she was still the same Toph.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes sipping their tea. Iroh could sense his companion's anxiety and wanted to do all he could to comfort her. She looked determined but oddly frightened. He could never remember seeing her that way at twelve, much less at twenty. It troubled him.

"You're worried." Toph nodded. "If I may, about what, they are your parents aren't they?"

"Iroh, my parents are everything that I could have hated, and to them I am the same. They were the barriers that kept me from living the life I wanted, and I was a double failure, not just because of my blindness but because I'm a girl. I only brought them disappointment and anger." Iroh was surprised at how easily the words could come from the girl, how little pain she seemed to feel in speaking them.

"They disown you and you are free, what can there be to worry about?" The earthbender smiled bitterly.

"I do love them," she said sadly, "I want to lead a life that both of them and I can respect. It took me until my decision to come back to realize that was impossible. I thought I could run forever, but fate had other plans." She frowned, leaning back on her pillow. "I'm just glad Zuko agreed to vouch for me. Hopefully the fact that he's the Fire Lord will help me avoid being disowned." She made a shameful attempt at smiling. Iroh gave her a serious look and started sipping his tea.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked suddenly. Toph nearly fell off the bed.

"Who?" she asked angrily.

"My nephew," said Iroh, hiding a smile. "That's your other worry, isn't it?" Toph sighed. Sometimes she hated the way Iroh could pick apart her thoughts and feelings the way she could always pick apart those of others. It made her feel vulnerable.

"And what, you think just because I danced with him a few times last night that I'm in love with him?" Iroh smiled a bit under his grey beard.

"I had some suspicions even before you left, my friend. Watching you last night," he poured them both some more tea, "just shows me your insecurities haven't changed." Toph could tell just from his voice that it would be pointless to deny anything. He knew her too well.

"Yes, I do. The only reason I cam back was because…" she cut off, not sure if she wanted to end the sentence.

"It hurts to be away from those we love doesn't it?" Toph nodded, and the two started to sip their tea again.

"You realize if you ever breathe a word to him I'll have to kill you." Iroh nodded, a little nervously, at his companion's harsh threats.

"I may be old and I may be foolish, but I'm not foolish enough to meddle in the affairs of the young." _Much, _he thought to himself sipping his tea again. There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer Zuko entered. He was dressed in a maroon cloak, carrying an identical one for Toph.

"The Bei Fong's have agreed to meet me in the west garden. I haven't told them why yet, so they will be pretty surprised when they see you."

"Why do you have cloaks?" Iroh asked, eyeing the two garments his nephew carried.

"I don't want to be detained. If anyone sees me they'll think it only polite to practically force me to have a conversation with them. And the Bei Fong's will think it rude of me to keep them out this late already." Toph smiled a bit. Her parents had not changed at all.

Wordlessly she got up from the bed and took the cloak from Zuko. She wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the hood up.

"Lead the way Sparky."

It was a ten minute walk from the central chambers to the west garden. Despite the winter cold it was a nice night, our at least it was for Zuko. While he enjoyed the dazzling effects of the torchlight on the snow, Toph wrapped the cloak around her, only able to feel the cold. Zuko noticed and wordlessly put his arm around her, pulling her close as they walked. Instead of pushing him away as he expected Toph walked closer to him. Zuko was happy he could not see her blush.

Two guards were stationed at the entrance to the west garden. When they saw the two hooded figures approaching they immediately lifted their spears. Zuko pulled down his hood, revealing his scar. The two soldiers set aside their spears and opened the gate for them.

"Have the Bei Fongs arrived?" Zuko asked one of the guards. They both nodded. Zuko turned to Toph. "Are you still certain you want to see them?" Toph smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lord and Lady Bei Fong sat in elegant green robes at the far end of the garden. Around them were shawls of thick wool, but even so the two were shivering in the cold.

"I hope you can account for dragging us out in this insufferable weather Lord Zuko," said Toph's father bitterly. Toph laughed inside. Her father very rarely lost his temper with someone with so much esteem as the leader of the Fire Nation. He must have really been disgusted with Zuko. _Good, _she thought.

"I apologize for the discomfort of our meeting, but as I said there is a guest here that I believe you might take interest in."

Lady Bei Fong's gaze fell on Toph's hooded face. "I suppose you mean that person could not bear to wait until morning to speak with us."

"She has waited a long time, and could wait much longer. However due to the nature of this visit I, we thought it might be best to conduct it as privately as possible." Zuko glanced at Toph who wordlessly stepped into the torchlight. Even with her hood up he could see the shadows the light created against her beautiful green eyes. Silently he hoped he would never have to see tears fall from them, unless he could be the one to help dry them.

Toph pulled down her hood without so much as hesitating. The Bei Fong's looked at her curiously for a moment before a wave of recognition swept over their faces. Toph made a quick bow to her parents and stood to face them anticipating their response. "Mom, Dad."

"…Toph?" he mother responded with disbelief. She seemed about to collapse, while her father appeared enraged. He rose from his chair, crossed to them in a few quick strides and slapped her. Toph didn't even flinch.

In rage Zuko called fire to his hands. "You dare to harm my guest?!" he whispered venomously.

"Zuko," Toph said calmly, "Don't. I can take care of myself."

"So you finally decided to take some responsibility," said her father without so much as glancing at the Fire Lord. "Tell me, are you done roaming about the world like a common outlaw and bringing shame to the name of Bei Fong?!"

Toph could have replied logically to each of these outrageous claims, but instead chose to quell her feelings. "I have come to ask for your acceptance. I do not mean to change my life in any way…"

"Even at the direct orders of your parents?!"

"That depends on what you expect of me."

"Our desires are that you return with us." It was the first time her mother had spoken. "Toph, you have worried us from the day you left. All we truly want is for you to be our daughter again and stop…"

"Fighting. Yes I know I've heard it before. I did not come to return, I came to apologize for worrying you but I'm happy."

"So you won't do what is right by your family!" her father yelled. "You think only of yourself, you shameless chit!" Her mother was on the verge of tears and her father looked as though he might kill her.

"I do it is right by myself," Toph said angrily. It was all she could do to keep from hurling a rock at her father. "What could I do by my family?"

"Marriage." The word caused both Toph and Zuko to gape at her parents in surprise. Her mother looked down.

"Toph, ever since you were born you have been promised in marriage to the second eldest son of the Earth King." This news was even more startling, considering the son was almost fifteen years older than Toph.

"I refuse."

"It is not a matter of acceptance or refusal. You must marry him, or else destroy the reputation of Bei Fong." Both parents were staring at her. Lady Bei Fong's eyes were filled with tears while her father stared at her with cold eyes.

"If I may interrupt?" All three turned to Zuko in surprise, as if they had forgotten of his existence. "I am afraid that I must object to your proposal of action."

"And what might that objection be, my lord?" replied Bei Fong icily.

"Simply that," said Zuko putting placing he hands on Toph's shoulders. He looked down, running through his words one last time, at last deciding there was no time like the present. "Simply that…I had every intention of marrying Ms. Bei Fong myself.

A/N: PLOT TWIST!!!! O.K not really. But Zuko sort of proposing is relatively cute, in my eyes. But you must wait until the next chapter to see what happens *evil laugh*. Moving on, I am planning on writing two more short chapters for this (I realize this is significantly longer than what I normally write, so short chapters might just be like what I usually write.) Remember, high school student who has HSA's and Finals in a couple of weeks. Don't count on hasty updates. Happy almost summer everyone!


	3. Lingering Snow

Even after fifty years Toph would never forget the look of surprise on her parents' faces. They stared at the two of them in disbelief before turning to each other with the same looks of astonishment.

"Well, we…" began Lady Bei Fong before her husband raised a hand to silence her.

"We will of course correspond about this…proposition of yours My Lord," he said trying to keep his voice under control, "Although I do believe things could be arranged. Until then, good night Lord Zuko."

"Good night," replied Zuko coldly. Wordlessly Zuko took Toph's arm and led her out of the garden.

Toph could not find the strength in her to say anything. Instead she could only think of the cold snow coating her feet and Zuko's words lingering in her head. The snow had begun to fall in tiny drifts again, clinging to their hair like tiny specks of starlight. Zuko was still holding her hand.

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" asked Toph quietly. Zuko turned to face her in surprise, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"What do you mean?"

Toph turned away, trying to choke down tears. "I never asked you to do anything to cover for me. You don't need to bind yourself to me to protect me. I thought I told you I can take care of myself." Each word hit Zuko like a stab. He turned away, his eyes full of shame and sadness.

"I never doubted you Toph. I was being sincere." Toph might have punched him, if she had not known he was telling the truth.

"What?" she said, her voice barely audible.

"I always meant to propose in a more, I don't know, romantic way, but I guess fate decided differently." He turned to face her again. "Toph, is there anyway that I might have a chance." That's when the tears started. She could feel them welling up inside her and slowly running down her face. She had never cried like this, where the tears did not burn her face.

She walked over to him, reaching up a hand to touch his scar. Zuko did not wince, like he had when others had touched it. Slowly Toph drew her arms around him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. He felt warm in the cold winter air, comforting. Cautiously Zuko raised a hand and stroked her soft brown hair.

"I love you Zuko. I've always loved you." Zuko leaned down, gazing at Toph's beaming smile. Wordlessly the two kissed, letting the snow and torchlight fall around them in separate flurries.

When the two finally returned to the palace they failed to catch sight of a separate pair of footprints or to hear the contented laugh of Zuko's uncle as he watched from the top of the castle wall, sipping his tea merrily.

A/N: Fluff for the WIN!!! I realize this took a long time. Forgive me. One more chapter to go.


	4. Flurries

Toph walked into her betrothed's room, placing a tray of tea on a small mahogany table. She felt a little uneasy being on the second story of the palace, but was comforted by the thick stone floors. She felt Zuko, staring off into the cloudy sky through the open window in what had now become their bedroom. Snow started to fall, just as it had a year ago when the two of them had become engaged. She stood in the doorway a moment, deciding what the best way to surprise him would be.

"I can see Appa in the distance," he said "they'll be here shortly."

"Well Sparky, you certainly have gotten better at listening to what's around you," Toph replied, a little put out at not being able to surprise the Fire Lord, "Twinkle Toes won't be able to sneak up on you anymore."

"You seem disappointed," Zuko said smiling. He walked over and sat on the bed. Toph sat down and curled up next to him, hugging him around the waist until she was wrapped with him in his thick red cloak.

"I just like surprises okay, Sparky." Zuko kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Toph," he said softly "Are you ready for this, marriage I mean?" She smiled a little.

"I am a little scared," she admitted softly, "but I've always learned to overcome my fears. I want this," she added when she felt Zuko stiffen. "I love you Sparky."

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He leaned his face towards her, until a familiar voice broke the silence before their lips made contact.

"Zuko!" bellowed the Avatar from out side their window. "We're here! Come on it's freezing out here." Zuko sighed angrily as the two of them crossed to the window.

"He always had a way with timing that one," he grumbled as his betrothed grinned. In the courtyard below them Suki, Sokka, Katara and Aang looked around curiously, Sokka huddled in Appa's fur and using Momo as a hat.

"So the snow didn't kill you," shouted Zuko from above.

"Nope," said Aang facing his former teacher, "Katara and I managed to bend most of it away. But overall it was a pretty good…TOPH?!" The rest of the Gaang turned with wide eyes to Toph, who was equally shocked by their surprise.

"You didn't tell them why you invited them…did you?" she asked Zuko. He grinned wickedly.

"Like you my dear, I enjoy surprises." Without a word, Toph wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling into kiss him deeply. When she pulled back they were both grinning. "And you give me good reason too," he added laughing.

The two grabbed hands, going down to courtyard to greet their **very **surprised guests.

A/N: You know they wouldn't tell the rest of them until the day before the wedding. Yep they are surprising those two. Well hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, now go forth and revel in Toko fluff! Thanks again for all the positive support.


End file.
